Knowledge is a Burden
by Azarathian Angel
Summary: He knew. He'd known all along. And he was just toying with her, flaunting this little piece of information in her face to watch her reaction. BBxRae.


A/N:

Yeah, I know I have a lot of other crap to be working on. Not sure where this came from, though... Rated T just to be safe. Nothing inappropriate (Duh, it's me).

* * *

He knew.

Raven set her book down on the counter, resting her chin in one hand.

He had to know.

Her slender fingers tapped on the dark surface, her amythest eyes following the young man in the kitchen.

How long had he known?

She watched the back of his head, glaring daggers into it as he worked. The kitchen was filled with a peppery scent, mixed with spices she had never learned the names of. Occasionally, he'd throw more vegetables into the skillet, giving it a light shake that stirred things up.

He had stopped acting like a child long after he'd stopped looking like one, but _this_? This was just juvenile. He'd taken what he had found, and he was throwing it in her face, without actually saying anything about it. It was cunning, it was crafty… and it was just rude.

Though the barstool was uncomfortable, she stayed motionless as she watched him, thinking. She knew there had to be a way to get back at him for this… No, no. She wasn't going to sink to his level. She wasn't going to play this foolish little game of his.

After a few moments, the green-skinned man stopped working, standing still for a couple of seconds as his ears twitched. He turned slightly, raising an eyebrow at the empath whose gaze had shifted back down to her text. He looked back to what he was doing, adjusting the temperature of the burner.

Raven could feel her cheeks burning with what she assumed to be anger. Stupid! She shouldn't have been staring at him like that. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining herself sinking back into the shadows of her hood…

"Am I that interesting?"

Her heart jumped, and she looked up, only to find he was leaning across the counter, arms folded over the glossy surface. He smiled that idiotic smile he always had, white tooth jutting above his lip.

"…Hardly." One-worded answer. Keep it simple …He knows, though.

His smile grew, though at _what_ she couldn't imagine.

He propped up his arm, resting his chin in his hand like her.

"You okay, Rae? You've been acting…"

She quickly folded her hands in her lap, sitting up straight and glaring at him once more.

"…odd, lately."

Still, the smile — no, it was a smirk — did not leave his face.

She stared at him silently, unresponsive. What to say? What to say…?

It felt as if a whole minute had passed, and still, he was smiling at her. She knew all to well he was laughing on the inside — uncontrollably, most likely.

"I'm sick of this game, Garfield."

Good, good. Keep up the monotone. Don't let him see that you—

"What game?" He tilted his head to the side, the picture of innocence. He shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the stove. "I can't imagine what you mean…"

The smirk! He didn't even have the decency to wipe it off that green face of his?

"Stop it!" Raven growled. She stood up suddenly, shocking herself as she put her hands on the counter. "I'm sick of this — I'm sick of _you!_"

A small portion of whatever had been cooking was encased in a black energy, sprayed outwards as her voice rose.

Beast boy ducked quickly, the smirk disappearing from his face for a moment.

"I don't know how you found out," she spoke to him menacingly, walking around the side of the counter. "But I know…"

He stood up, brushing a bit of tomato off of his shirt before looking at her with a straight face.

"I know that _you know_." She finished with her hands curled into fists, shaking slightly at her sides.

He looked at her for a moment before the smile slowly crept back onto his face. He stepped towards her slowly, finger and thumb on his chin as he thought.

"Yes, well, see Raven," He grinned down at her as she stepped back, quickly finding there was another counter just behind her. "_I _already knew that."

"W-what?" Stuttering. Bad sign. Just don't talk at all.

He studied the blush on her cheeks, his smirk growing.

"I already know you know I know."

"… You're a moron." Her eyes were practically slits as she glared at him, her teeth glued together as she turned to leave. "And a jerk."

"Wait—" He put an arm out, resting it on the counter behind her while blocking her way. "One thing before you go…"

She was forced to look at him, meet his piercing gaze, listen as he stood only inches away…

Stop it.

She blinked the thoughts away as he spoke.

"… Uh, what do I know again?"

That stupid smirk. He was winning. And he knew it.

"I'm _done _playing this—"

He took another step closer, and this time she couldn't step back.

No, no, no. This was not happening.

He put both hands on the counter behind her, looking down at her with a face that had lost its smirk.

She told herself to stop breathing.

It was the only way… the only way she wouldn't have to smell his scent. Still, it didn't help the fact she could feel the warmth of his skin, only inches from her own.

She could feel his warm breath on her face — taste it in her mouth. His lips parted slightly, and it seemed as if hours passed before he actually spoke.

He pulled back swiftly, and she nearly fell onto the tile floor.

"Excuse the reach—" He held up something in his hand with a cheeky grin.

The salt shaker.

She looked behind her, now noticing the pepper sitting on the countertop just behind her back. Her hands gripped the counter as she finally remembered to breathe.

He—

Her eyes screwed shut as she tried not to blow up.

He actually—

Her legs were shaking slightly as she focused on not committing murder.

How could he—

"Beast boy!" Her voice was frightening, threatening…

Just what he had been waiting for.

He dropped whatever he'd had in his hands, standing in front of her once more in only a single stride. His hands cupped her face, and she felt her hood fall away silently. He brought his face closer to his own, to the point where their noses touched.

It was easy for him to hear the way her heartbeat soared at his touch, and even more so with each passing second. The heat of her skin was driving him mad, as was her never-ending scent of her herbal tea.

The breath left her lungs in a whoosh, and he could feel her leaning against him slightly.

She had to tell him.

But how could she possibly say it?

Suddenly, three simple words seemed impossible to speak.

"Beast boy…" She closed her eyes, a soft expression coming across her face. "I—"

"I know."

She may not have noticed his ears twitch, but she felt his warms lips pressed against her cheek, though they disappeared in less than an instant.

He was gone. Standing back over at the stove before she could even catch her balance.

She leaned against the cabinets behind her, her hands shaking even more as the main doors slid open with a hiss.

"'Sup y'all? B hasn't burned down the kitchen yet, I see." Cyborg sat over at the bar, chuckling. "You've been watchin' him, Raven?"

Her vocabulary had vanished — so she settled for a nod.

Cyborg's smile disappeared.

"Hey, uh… you're gonna put some chicken in mine, right?"

Raven pulled her hood up, hiding the small grin creeping across her face.

"Dude! You're not gonna die if you eat vegetarian just once, 'kay?"

Okay, so… He knew.

"_I'm _just asking for something I can recognize. Man, what's even in there anyway?"

He'd known all along.

"They're vegetables! Tomatoes, peppers, c—"

Raven rubbed her temples, trying to block out the incessant yelling.

He knew, but…

…She was somehow okay with that.


End file.
